Reversal Quiz OTK
The most common form of Reversal Quiz OTK is a deck that wins through significantly lowering the user's life points and playing Reversal Quiz while some combination of two or greater Fuhma Shuriken, and Black Pendant are on the field. The Fuhma Shuriken/Black Pendants activate after the Reversal Quiz finishes, removing the rest of your opponent's swapped life points. The cards needed for this OTK are * Reversal Quiz * Wall of Revealing Light * Fuhma Shuriken/Black Pendant x2 * And any card to reveal the next card of your deck. Fundamentally, the only things the deck needs to work besides Reversal Quiz are a way to reduce its user's life points and a way to finish off a severely weakened opponent. Cards like Wall of Revealing Light, Backs to the Wall, and Inspection, along with attacks from the opponent's monsters serve to achieve the former, while cards like Fuhma Shuriken, Black Pendant, and Lava Golem serve to achieve the latter. Reversal Quiz itself is a rather demanding card, and the Reversal Quiz OTK deck should contain mostly spell cards or cards like A Feather of the Phoenix and Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle to help ensure that Reversal Quiz succeeds. Another very useful card to use in this deck would be Plaguespreader Zombie. You can use any number of ways to send it to the Graveyard and then use its effect to place a card on the top of the deck. Stall cards considerably help the deck, as do draw cards (Especially Upstart Goblin which not only lets the user draw a card, but also gives the opponent 1000 extra life points which are likely to be stolen back later, possibly giving the user enough time to finish off a weakened opponent with burn cards.). Although stall cards like Waboku and Threatening Roar can be run in this deck to allow the opponent to help reduce the user's life points, many of those cards are traps, which tend to conflict with Reversal Quiz's effect in a deck of mostly spells. The opponent is likely to catch on to the win condition of the OTK after the first duel against this deck, and an appropriate side deck should be maintained to take advantage of this. Reversal Quiz OTK, as an OTK deck that runs mostly spell cards, has much in common with other OTK decks like the Life Equalizer-Blasting the Ruins OTK and some variants of Diamond Dude Turbo, and concepts from the others could be integrated into the deck. A properly built Reversal Quiz OTK could easily transform into another OTK deck between duels, as it only requires about 10 key cards. At the very least, the deck and side deck combined should have a method of reducing the user's own life points, should the opponent choose not to chip away at them for the first few turns. Reversal Quiz OTK's main weaknesses are burn, negation, and sheer bad luck. 0 life points can't be swapped with the opponent, and the price of a negated, failed, or absent Reversal Quiz is nearly always the duel. Cards like Big Eye and Fruits of Kozaky's Studies allow one to know many of the next cards to be drawn, and rearrange them in any order desired, as well as let one plan further should a card be negated. It is also worth noting that Convulsion of Nature is not compatible with Reversal Quiz's effect, as the deck would be flipped between activating Reversal Quiz (when all cards on the user's field are sent to the graveyard) and guessing the top card of the deck. Although, if you know the top card of your deck, you could wait with Convulsion of Nature to use Reversal Quiz, so you know the top card all the time. Convulsion of Nature does, however, function extremely well with Archfiend's Oath and Card Shuffle, and it can be used along with those cards to make a drawing engine that is particularly useful in all stall-based OTKs. * Another idea is to use Convulsion of Nature, Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude, and Reversal Quiz in that order. First use Convulsion of Nature to flip your deck up-side down. Check the bottom (now top) card. If it is NOT a regular spell, Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude will send it to the current bottom (was the top) of your deck. After that happens, activate Reversal Quiz and select the card type of the card you placed on the bottom of your deck. Other cards that place cards at the bottom of the Deck are Good Goblin Housekeeping and Recycle. A simple but risky card to play in this deck is Gift Card, While giving you opponents 3000 life points for you to steal back later, this card can also backfire if you fail to use Reversal quiz successfully. An additional method, instead of the Burn damage from those Equips, is to send Sangan or Witch of the Black Forest (Traditional) to the Grave using Reversal Quiz and get Cannon Soldier after the Life Point swap. Summon Cannon Soldier and use the effect to send it to the Grave for 500 damage. A situational alternative if the opponent has out A Legendary Ocean is to take Catapult Turtle instead. Possibly the best card for a Reversal Quiz OTK is Deep Diver. By using Deep Diver, you can choose the card to go on top of your deck, guaranteeing a correct answer. You can also use Field Commander Rahz which allows you to place one level four or lower warrior from your deck to the top of the deck. Another good card would be Soul Reversal because it takes a Flip Monster from the Graveyard and puts it on top of the deck. also A Feather of the Phoenix is good... provided you have a card to discard, which is pretty easy to have. Also, Gishki Diviner & Gishki Chain to look at the top cards of your deck and rearrange them in any order. Another way to win is to use Backs to the Wall, then use Reversal Quiz. After that, you can use Sparks, Poison of the Old Man, Ookazi, Tremendous Fire, Misfortune, Restructer Revolution, or any other card that does damage. Do remember that you will need at least one Six Samurai Monster in your graveyard. Category:Deck Type * It's best to use this after activating Wall of Revealing Light, Gift Card(s), and/or any other card that will either increase your opponent's Life Points or lower you own. Quiz "Cheating" Variant: Another risky play is to make the deck all spell cards with Wall of Revealing Light being your only trap. When doing this you can guarantee the top card of your deck is a spell card so there is no need to ever guess. Some good cards for this variant are field spells, search cards, draw cards and stallers. Hidden Armory, Terraforming, One Day of Peace and Pot of Duality work well to help search for pieces or to just thin down the deck for you. Quiz "Hope Destruct" Strategy: While running the main cards, also put in cards that deplete your life points a bit slower (Mirror Wall is great for this; it costs 2,000 LP to maintain!). When your life points are maybe 2,000-4,000, use a Hope for Escape or 2 to gain a big boost(usually 3 or more cards), especially if also running Gift Card and Upstart Goblin to boost the opponent's life points. Self-Destruct Button is a very good card for a quick escape, or just a game-ender if things look tight or hopeless. As your life points are already decreased for Hope of Escape, Self-Destruct Button's requirement should be very easily met. Chicken Zephyros megadraw FTK: By using the field spell Chicken Game, you can simultaneously deplete your life points and thin through your deck. Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite fulfills the dual role of bouncing a Chicken Game for an extra draw and costing 400 life points. With 3 Chicken Game, 3 Pseudo Space and a Zephyros, it's possible to pay 7400 life points, leaving you and thus your opponent at 600, where Fuhma Shuriken becomes lethal. Using Royal Magical Library, Terraforming, and various draw spells, it becomes easy to draw almost your entire deck, until you have Quiz and Shuriken in your hand and only one type of card left in the deck. Cards like Foolish Burial and Dark World Dealings are key to putting Zephyros in the grave. Magical Mallet can save you in the rare case where Shuriken or Quiz is the last card of the deck. Soul Charge can also be used to deplete your LP and summon additional Libraries for more draw power. After the April 2016 Lists, this deck is dead in the TCG due to Chicken Game being Forbidden.